Anything For a Memory of Him Rewrite
by CursedMoon
Summary: Sango and Miroku are deeply in love after his proposal. But what happens when a freak accident makes her lose her memory? And why is it only her memories of him? Can he help her regain them before it pushes them apart forever? *rating for later chapter*
1. 1 The Loving Couple

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything, except my own ideas, those belong to my thinking. ^.-**

.**  
**

**Hello all. I have decided I am going to re-write this story and finally finish it. It is not one of my best works but I hope you enjoy it all the same. I am also working on a new fic, so most likely these chapters won't be nearly as long as some of those. The reason for this is simply because these chapters were never long to begin with and I feel I should keep them slightly shorter. Anyways, enjoy and please leave a review.**

.**  
**

_-8-8-8-8-8-_

_.  
_

_Chapter 1: The Loving Couple_

_.  
_

Kagome rolled onto her side, cringing as a sharp pain ripped through her stomach. All she needed to do was wait for the pain killers to kick in, but God were they taking their sweet time. She felt like someone was stabbing her in the gut repeatedly, making her feel slightly nauseas at the same time. Needing to find some sort of distraction while she waited, she looked longingly out the door at the sunny world beyond the hut.

As her eyes focused on the sky outside she noticed Miroku and Sango walking by, hand in hand, talking happily. It was amazing how quickly the two had switched from the role of friends to lovers. They spent all their time together and were always smiling. Sure there was still the occasional fight, when Miroku's hands wondered 'accidentally' to other women's behinds, but they were getting better.

Kagome smiled to herself as she remembered how happy Sango had been after Miroku had proposed to her. Sure they wouldn't marry until after Naraku's down fall, but it was something to look forward to; a small glimmer of hope for a normal life. She was overjoyed that the two had found happiness and only hoped that their battle would end sooner rather than later. She could just imagine the happy family.

Her thoughts were disrupted as a shadow fell over her. Coming back to the world around her she saw Inuyasha standing in the doorway grimacing down at her. He moved towards her and plunked himself on the floor in front of her. Without the distraction of her thoughts the pain reminded her of it's presence and she winced.

"I'm not feeling better yet Inuyasha. Could you please go away for a while longer. When I'm better I'll let you know alright." She said it as more of a statement then a question. He huffed at her and grumbled something about a stupid wench before rising and leaving through the door. She sighed to herself. If only Inuyasha would be more considerate of her, like Miroku. How she wished he would confess to her the way Miroku had to Sango. With that she was lost to her thoughts again.

.

_-8-8-8-8-8-_

_.  
_

Sango smiled over at Miroku as they strolled lazily through the forest. She loved him so much and every time she looked at him it made her heart skip a beat. Surely this wasn't healthy, being this happy. Although who was she to complain? She had the man of her dreams and her friends were all safe and sound. She was glad they had decided to rest for a while back at Kaede's village. It was nice to take some time off from their continual struggle. All she felt like doing right now was barricading herself in a hut with the man beside her.

"What, may I ask, is making you so quite?" Miroku's voice drifted into her mind, clearing her head of any naughty thoughts. Just then she realized that there was a warmth resting on her behind. Had it been any other time she would have taken Hiraikotsu to the monk's head, but at the moment she only blushed.

"I was thinking of you." Sango admitted shyly. He smiled down at her and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Funny," He whispered as their noses brushed, their lips dangerously close. "I was thinking of me too." He smirked as she pulled back and lightly smacked his arm. A look of mock astonishment played across her face. Miroku leaned in to whisper in her ear. His grin widening as he felt a shiver run through her body. "I was thinking of how I might get you alone tonight." He whispered before gently kissing her lips.

She let his delicious smell envelope her as she basked in the sweet tenderness of his kiss. Smiling she pushed him away quickly and dashed into the forest, giggling slightly as his shocked complaint fell behind. She ran fast through the woods, knowing he was right behind her. Ahead she saw a branch hanging across their path and she grinned playfully.

As she passed it she pulled it with her before letting it whip back into place. A low huff sounded behind her as the branch collided with the running monk. The laugh that had been rising inside her bubbled up and burst out as she continued running. She could hear her hoshi panting slightly as he closed the distance and was momentarily distracted by his speed. As her mind tried to pry itself from his proximity she realized too late that there was a root sticking up in her path.

Sango's foot caught the root and she toppled forward. Instinctively, her arms came forward in an attempt to protect her face from the fall, and she closed her eyes. She braced herself for the pain of the impact, but it never came. Surprisingly strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and rescued her from her fall. She opened her eyes to see Miroku smiling mischievously down at her.

"What have we here? A fallen damsel? Whatever shall I do?" His tone teased her before he closed the distance and they were kissing again.

.

_-8-8-8-8-8-_

_.  
_

In the trees a figure moved silently, watching the playful couple. Their lips twitched in a sneer as the disgusting display of affection repeated itself. How dumb could the slayer and monk truly be? They were standing in the middle of a forest infested with demons, yet their guard was down.

"Maybe I should teach them a lesson." A sultry female voice whispered to itself. She smirked as she pulled her fan. This could prove to be an entertaining distraction and surely Naraku wouldn't mind the death of a few of the thorns in his side. A gust of wind swirled happily around her as she lifted her fan.

"So much for the happy couple." She almost giggled as she brought the fan down, sending a wave of wind blades hurtling towards the unsuspecting lovers.

.

_-8-8-8-8-8-_

_.  
_

**Alrighty there you have it folks. The first chapter has been re-written. Please leave a review. I appreciate all of you taking the time to read my work. I would really like to see at least a few reviews before I post the next chapter but if I don't that's life I guess. . Anyways, bye bye!**


	2. 2 The Storm Rolls In

**Ok so I'm bored and I decided I needed to add another chapter. Here goes.**

.

_-8-8-8-8-8-_

.

_Chapter 2: The Storm Rolls In_

.

A resounding crash rang out from the forest, shattering the peace in the nearby village. Jolted from her reveries, Kagome jumped out of her make shift bed and ran for the hut's doorway. Outside most of the villagers were running for cover. Mothers were snatching their children from the streets and rushing them in side, while husbands hurriedly grabbed weapons as if to defend their village.

Kagome's attention was immediately drawn to the forest where a cloud of dust and dirt hovered in the air above it. She was so distracted by the horrible scene that she jumped when Inuyasha's hand grabbed her arm and dragged her back in side.

"Stupid wench! Don't tell me to leave cuz your feelin like shit, then go running around outside! Stay here!" He yelled as he plopped her forcefully onto her sleeping bag. She barely had time to respond before he rushed out the door towards the forest. As his fire rat robe disappeared from sight Kagome's eyes caught on something in the corner of the room.

That stupid dog, always rushing off without thinking. She huffed as she got up and grabbed Tetsusaiga. Quickly she pulled on her shoes and slung her bow and quiver over her shoulder, before racing out the door after the baka inu. Already his figure was vanishing into the forest and she poured on the speed to try to catch up to him. Of course it was impossible for her to catch Inuyasha but the quicker she got to him the quicker he got Tetsusaiga.

.

_-8-8-8-8-8-_

.

Sango pulled back smiling, her lips tingling from the pressure of his passionate kiss. She was about to say something when her eyes were drawn to the side. Her eyes widened before she grabbed Miroku and hurled herself to the ground, dragging him with her. As the impact of the ground rattled through her a gust of wind blasted over their heads, the blades barely missing them. Miroku rolled to the side and jumped to his feet, staring in the direction of the attack. Sango stood and ignored the pain that stabbed through her ankle, obviously having been twisted on their descent.

A female laugh resounded through the forest as Kagura stepped from the trees. Sango's hand instinctively reached for Hiraikotsu but she realized she had left it back at the hut. She ground her teeth as she crouched slightly to retrieve the blade strapped to her leg.

"Good reflexes Slayer. That was quite amusing. Shall we play some more?" Kagura laughed as she flicked her fan towards the pair again. Miroku dodged easily and held his hand out before him, his other hand ready to unleash the Kazana. Kagura just smirked. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." She almost hummed. Before he had time to react Samyoushu poured out of the forest towards him.

A silvery blur burst through the forest and jumped into the swarm of poisonous insects. Claws flashed, wings flew, and dead bees littered the ground Inuyasha landed on. He let out a low growl which sounded roughly like 'Kagura' before he launched himself at the wind witch. She avoided his attack easily enough and sent him flying with a wave of wind blades.

As Inuyasha crashed into the trees behind him, Kagome immerged from the forest panting as she clutched Tetsusaiga. She lifted her head in time to see Kagura move swiftly towards Inuyasha. Dropping the sword, she drew her bow and notched an arrow.

"Kagura!" She yelled, shocking the witch just enough that it gave Inuyasha an opening. He slashed his claws down her side and she let out a small scream. Kagura snarled at him as she backed away. Kagome used the time to call to Inuyasha and toss him his blade. But before he could catch it, Kagura sent a wave of wind blades knocking it to the ground a good 10 feet from him. He growled and dove toward his sword only to be thrown back as more blades caught his side. Kagome screamed his name and released the arrow toward Kagura, who simply jumped back to avoid the purifying blow.

By this time Miroku had cleared out the rest of the Samyoushu and turned his attention back to Kagura. His hand raised, he released the Kazana, a great gust of wind pulling her towards the void. She whipped around and flung her fan in his direction, causing him to roll out of the way. The distraction was enough for Inuyasha to retrieve his sword and he now turned on Kagura with an evil grin.

"Now you die bitch! Kaze No Kizu!" He yelled as he swung his sword with all his might. Kagura's arms came up in front of her in an attempt to protect herself, but it was too late. The blast slammed into her and she was sent crashing into the forest. Inuyasha laughed. "Feh! Too easy." He said as he walked towards Kagome. A whoosh of wind rustled the trees and Kagura swooped up on her feather. Her clothes were torn and blood poured from a large gash on her shoulder as she glared down at the group.

"You will pay for what you have done. Make no mistake. I will destroy you." She spat, before flying off into the sky.

"I'd like to see you try bitch!" Inuyasha hollered after her, shaking his sword in the air. Kagome rested her hand on his shoulder, returning his attention to her. He rounded on her then. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN? HUH? I TOLD YOU TO STAY THE PUT YOU STUPID WENCH!" He screamed. Kagome just stared at him, a look of annoyance crossing her face.

"Inuyasha." She said, her voice dripping with venom. Inuyasha took a step back as his ears flattened to his head. He knew that tone. He barely had time to even consider running away before her voice boomed across the new clearing. "SIT!" He plummeted to the ground, burying himself in the dirt. Kagome stepped to the edge of the new Inuyasha sized crater and peered down at him.

"I came because some Baka forgot his sword in the hut. If I hadn't brought it to you, you could be dead for all I know. Just be happy I'm feeling better or you would be feeling my pain with me right now." She growled down at him. Before she could continue her rant a worried call snatched away her attention.

"Sango?" Miroku called as he scoured the clearing for his love. When was the last time he saw her? He tried to remember. Had she been hurt? He rushed into the debris from their battle and searched madly for the woman he loved, calling her name over and over. Kagome's eyes widened as she realized she hadn't seen Sango when she ran into the fight. "SANGO!" She screamed as she began searching in another part of the surrounding debris. Tears filled her eyes as she heard Miroku's heart wrenching cries coming from behind her. She could now hear Inuyasha calling Sango's name, having pulled himself from his hole and begun to search.

Out of the corner of his eye, Miroku caught a glimpse of a pale arm reaching out from under fallen tree branches. He cried out as he rushed to the body. Grabbing the biggest branches he flung them off to the side, slowly uncovering a battered and unconscious Sango. Tears filled his eyes as he pulled her from the wreckage and placed her gently on his lap.

Kagome gasped as she saw her almost sister lying lifelessly in Miroku's arms. She grabbed Inuyasha's haori as tears spilled down her cheeks. "No." Was all she could say as dread filled her. This couldn't happen, not now. Then Sango's chest slowly rose and fell, a small breath ruffling the loose hair that had fallen over her face. Beside her Kagome heard the breath whoosh out of Inuyasha, obviously having been held as he stared down at his friend.

Miroku gently lifted Sango into his arms and turned towards the village. Silently Kagome and Inuyasha followed him, moving the door aside when they reached the hut. He walked in and slowly lowered Sango to the ground. Inuyasha obediently fetched water while Kagome explained the recent events to a stricken and worried Kaede. Shippou clung to Kagome, tears in his eyes as he stared down at Sango.

Miroku took the water from Inuyasha and soaked a cloth in it, wiping the dirt and blood from his love's face. They waited silently, praying their friend would wake soon. A twitch in Sango's eyes made Miroku lean over her, and gently brush his hand across her face.

"Sango?" He called quietly. Kagome and Inuyasha looked up, hoping.

.

_-8-8-8-8-8-_

.

Pain ripped through her head as Sango slowly gained consciousness. Where was she? What had happened? She couldn't remember what had quite happened but she knew she had been fighting someone before she'd been thrown off her feet and blacked out. Her head felt like it was splitting, and she was dimly aware of a throbbing in her ankle. It all hurt yet something smooth and warm caressed her face. She slowly opened her eyes to see a man leaning over her, his hand gently touching her cheek.

"AHHHH!" She screamed as she threw him across the room and jumped into battle stance. White fireworks exploded in front of her eyes and she swayed as her head protested the sudden movement. She lightly shook herself and focused on her surrounding. Kagome was standing close to her and Inuyasha was hovering close behind Kagome, ready to protect her if necessary.

"Sango?" Kagome asked tentatively. Her words barely registered, as all of Sango's attention was on the man across the room. He had pulled himself off the ground and was brushing himself off as he smiled at her. She growled at him.

"Who the hell are you and why were you touching me?"

.

_-8-8-8-8-8-_

.

**I'm going to leave it there for tonight. Thank you all for reading, I look forward to seeing some reviews. I shall see you all again tomorrow and will hopefully have time to post another chapter… or two if you're really lucky. O.o**


	3. 3 Confusion and Pain

**Okay I am soooo sorry! I got really busy the past few days and had no time to write. I apologize to all my readers (even if only one of you has let me know you like this). Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

.

_-8-8-8-8-8-_

.

_Chapter 3: Confusion and Pain_

.

"Aww come on darling, I was really worried about you." Miroku said as he walked closer. "I guess you're feeling better. Or at least you're strength hasn't left you." He smirked as he rubbed his sore chest. Her shove had really packed a punch. As his eyes met hers, his smile faltered.

"If you come any closer mister, you'll find out exactly how strong I am. Now state your business here and leave." Sango growled as she backed away from the approaching man. Her eyes darted sideways to a confused looking Kagome and Inuyasha. Why weren't they stopping this lunatic.

"Oh come now. What did I do to anger you so love?" Miroku asked as he reached towards her. But before he could even touch her arm his hand was swatted away and a dagger was soon at his throat. Something was definitely wrong. "Sango?" He asked hesitantly as he unconsciously took a step back.

"I told you not to get close to me." She hissed, taking a step closer to the retreating man.

.

_-8-8-8-8-8-_

.

Kagome looked on in shocked silence. Just what was going on here? As Sango pulled a knife and advanced on Miroku, she quickly came out of her stupor and stepped towards the disturbed woman.

"Sango? Are you alright? What's gotten into you?" She asked, placing a gentle hand on her friends raised arm. Sango looked at her, a flash of anger and confusion flickering through her gaze.

"What's gotten into me? How about what's gotten into you? How could you let some STRANGER touch me? And now you're standing there while he tries to touch me against my will and calls me love? Who the hell is he and why is he even here?" She yelled, shaking her dagger towards Miroku.

Kagome took a step back. She had never seen her friend like this before, and it was kind of scaring her. But how could this be, it had to be some kind of play. Ya that's what it was. Miroku must have done something wrong and Sango was just trying to get back at him in a new way. Kagome took a step closer to Sango and put her hands on her hips, looking her friend in the eye.

"Sango, this isn't funny. Now if Miroku did something wrong then by all means punish your fiancé. But don't play this kind of prank. It's really not funny." She said with a slightly disapproving tone. Out of the corner of her eye Kagome saw Miroku, who's whole face looked pained as he tried to figure out what was going on. Sango stared at her sister, her jaw almost dropping.

"Excuse me?" She exclaimed. "This isn't some kind of prank and I'm not this man's fiancé, I don't even know who he is." God her head was pounding and her ankle was screaming at her to give it a rest. Inuyasha moved from his spot to stand in front of her before waving his hand annoyingly in her face.

"Earth to Sango. Did that attack knock you're brains out or something? He's Miroku. You know, the perverted hoshi you love." He tilted his head slightly to the side as he smirked down at her.

Without warning Sango shoved Inuyasha back and walked to the door, or rather limped. Before she left she turned back towards Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I have no idea what kind of twisted game you guys are playing but I'm bored and I need some fresh air. When I come back that man better be gone." She said, venom dripping from her last few words as she jabbed a finger in Miroku's direction. With that she spun on her good heel and stormed from the hut.

.

_-8-8-8-8-8-_

.

As the events occurred in front of Miroku his heart sank and a lump slowly formed in the back of his throat. Either he had done something so wrong that Sango was pretending to not know of his existence, or she really didn't remember him. At that moment he couldn't decided which would be worse. Tears pooled in his eyes, threatening to fall as he watched the love of his life leave, demanding that this 'stranger' be gone before she comes back.

Kagome watched as Sango stomped off outside, confusion clouding her head. Slowly she turned back to Miroku and gasped as she saw the tears he struggled to keep from falling. She rushed to his side and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure everything will be alright. Maybe she just got a bit of amnesia. It will go away soon, don't worry about a thing." She said cheerily, trying to calm the poor monk. Miroku looked at Kagome's reassuring face and faked a small smile for her benefit.

"I'm sure she'll be alright. I'll just go check on her." He said as he patted his little sister's hand before following after Sango.

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha, who was just standing back watching her.

"They'll be alright right? Everything's going to be alright?" She questioned as tears sprang to her eyes. She took the few steps between them and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. Inuyasha's arms came around her comfortingly.

"Ya." Was all he said as his eyes stayed on the door of the hut.

.

_-8-8-8-8-8-_

.

Miroku caught up to Sango, as she had simply walked across the street. She had perched herself on the fence over looking the field across from Kaede's hut. As he came to stand beside her she looked up. Her face instantly took on a look of annoyance and slight hostility as she realised who it was standing next to her. Miroku raised his hands as if in surrender.

"I mean you no harm lady Sango. I just wish to ask if you truly meant what you said. You really don't remember me?" He asked, an almost pleading look in his eyes. Sango sighed before studying his face. Why was it that Kagome and Inuyasha insisted that she knew this man when she had never met him before in her life. But as she looked at him, a flicker of recognition flashed through her mind. A vision of sun and lush green grass, of a trickling stream and a warm loving feeling. But as fast as it struck her it disappeared into the recesses of her mind again.

Miroku stared down at Sango, watching as her expression changed from open contempt, to one of pure love. His heart jumped in that quick second, before plummeting even deeper than before as confusion clouded her eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked quietly, almost like she was asking herself. Shaking her head slightly she turned away from him again and hopped down from the fence. He watched as she slipped through the planks and stood facing the hut.

"I'm going to sleep now. Maybe this is all one bad dream that I'll wake up from soon." She said before heading back inside to sleep.

Standing alone at the side of the road, Miroku's heart shattered. She didn't know him. Slowly he lowered himself to the ground beside the fence and leaned back against it. Raising his face to the Heavens, he begged for guidance.

That night he stayed outside, starring up at the stars, the occasional tear winding it's way down his face as he thought of his love.

.

_-8-8-8-8-8-_

.

**Alright. One more chapter down. Please leave a review so that I know there are actual people reading this. Thanks.**


	4. 4 Shattered Memories

**Ok so apparently no one loves me enough to review, but hey. I promised an old friend that I would finish re-writing this so I'll just have to struggle on all by my lonesome. Anyways here's the next chapter, it's extra long so I hope you like it.**

.

_-8-8-8-8-8-_

.

_Chapter 4: Scattered Memories_

.

"_Ahahaha, no… please… stop!" Laughter resonated in the darkness._

"_Only if you say it." A teasing yet loving voice drifted by her ear as invisible fingertips ghosted over her sides._

"_Ha… ok… I got… I give in!" Her voice huffed, trying desperately to breathe through the laughter._

"_I want to hear the words." Warmth spread through her neck as lips brushed tenderly against the smooth skin. A shiver running through her body as she twisted towards the now empty space beside her._

"_Ok… ok…" Deep breath. "I'll bear your children!" Her voice shouted to the darkness. A husky chuckle beside her ear again as strong arms embraced her._

"_My one and only Sango…"_

.

_-8-8-8-8-8-_

.

Sango's eyes snapped open, a tear drifting slowly down her cheek. What was that dream? How come it seemed so familiar? Her heart ached as she wrapped her arms around herself. It was as if a hole had been left inside her, like something was missing.

Shaking the last remnants of her odd dream out of her head, she brushed a hand across her cheek to dry the stray tears. Sitting up, she looked around. Kagome was fast asleep beside her, Shippo curled up in her arms. Inuyasha leaned back against the wall, eyes closed, mouth wide open as his ears twitched absently in his sleep. She smiled to herself, everything was back to normal.

She pushed herself up off her sleeping bag and stretched. As she let her arms fall back down beside her she couldn't stop the nagging feeling that something was missing. She scanned the room and noticed that Kirara wasn't there. 'Must have left in the night for some air.' She thought. Stepping quietly over Kagome, she silently left the hut.

The sun was just coming over the hill leading towards Inuyasha's Forest and the well. Taking a deep soothing breath of the cool fresh air she stepped away from the hut. Her eyes suddenly caught a hold of a man leaning against the fence across from the hut. Sango frowned as she realized it was the man from the night before. Her expression then turned to one of confusion as she noticed Kirara curled up in the sleeping man's lap.

"That's odd." She whispered to herself as she took a few steps closer. Kirara never approached strangers. She hated them. Why was she now purring in her sleep, curled up with this strange man?

Sango kneeled down in front of the man, taking a long look at him. He seemed familiar to her yet she knew she had never met him before last night. His black hair drifted in the slight morning breeze, his purple monk's robe rustling quietly. As she studied him her vision clouded.

.

_-8-8-8-8-8-_

.

"_Miroku? Miroku?" She called in a slightly amused voice. "You can come out now! I'm not mad anymore! I promise I won't smack you!" She called out to the surrounding woods. A warm hand fell on her shoulder, turning her to face… the strange man. She smiled up at him._

"_I'm sorry love. You know I can't help these wondering hands." His voice came out sounding more pleased than apologetic. Her smile turned to more of a wicked smirk as she suddenly whacked him over the head with Hiraikotsu._

"_You can, but you won't, and that's why you have to be taught a lesson." She said before spinning on her heel and walking away. She could hear his hurried foot steps following behind her._

"_Aww come on darling. I'll be good." He pleaded behind her. She grinned as she waved a hand in the air, brushing his words off._

"_I warned you." She almost giggled as he whimpered. "I'll be sleeping with Kagome for the next week."_

.

_-8-8-8-8-8-_

.

"Miroku." She whispered as she focused back on the man in front of her. He stirred and his eyes fluttered open to look groggily up at her. He smiled a gentle loving smile as his arms reached out and pulled her to him. She couldn't quite understand why she felt so safe in these strange arms, she couldn't pull away. He kissed her softly on her lips, then again on her forehead before pulling away again.

"Good morn my sweet." He smiled, his eyes full of tenderness. Tears pooled in her eyes, streaking down her face. She was so confused. His face clouded with concern as he brought his hand to her cheek, brushing a tear away with his thumb.

"What's wrong Sango?" He asked in that soothing voice of his. She couldn't take it, why was she getting so confused by this seeming stranger. She swatted his hand away from her as she glared back at him.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me? My head hurts! Why can't you just leave me alone?" She cried out at a surprised and hurt Miroku. Pushing to her feet she ran and kept running until her lungs burned. She collapsed to the ground, tears pouring down. She hugged herself as broken sobs wracked her body. It hurt so much. She couldn't understand why this hole in her chest ached and burned whenever she looked at that strange man.

"Miroku." She choked out between sobs. Why did she hurt so much? She just wanted it all to go away. As the sobs broke and she began to breathe normally again she felt so dirty. She needed to go clean these thoughts from her mind.

She pushed herself up and slowly walked to the hot springs nearby. She needed to relax, to let her mind go blank and just breathe. Dropping her clothes by the pool, she slowly immersed herself in the steaming water. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

_"Sango."_

Her eyes whipped open as she turned to the path. No one was there. She scanned the surrounding area but found she was alone. Sitting back again her brow furrowed as she stared off into the water.

_"Sango?"_

This time for the briefest moment she could have sworn she saw Miroku's reflection dance on the surface of the pool. With a loud splash her arms came up to her chest to hid her body from his perverted eyes, as she whipped back around to face him. But he wasn't there. No one was there. A lonely feeling settled itself in the pit of her gut as she sat back down again. As she closed her eyes she could swear she heard birds chirping, a stream trickling nearby.

.

_-8-8-8-8-8-_

.

_Birds chirped in the trees surrounding her as the sun shone down. The stream ran quietly by, fish swimming in its cool waters. She sat there waiting, listening intently._

"_To me, you're a special girl." Her heart jumped as his words caught her by surprise. She turned slightly to face him, her breath hitching._

"_I have never thought of another girl so fondly or strongly as I do you," She turned away, her hand rising absently to her chest as if it could be still her racing heart._

"_But…" He took a deep breath. "I could never love you as a woman." A shiver ran through her as his words struck a painful cord. She lowered her head slightly letting her bangs fall in front of her eyes._

"_You're a comrade alongside whom I fight; that is how I feel." Her heart ached as tears sprang to her eyes. She swallowed, clearing her throat before she could speak._

"_I know that… without having to be told." Her voice wavered as she closed her eyes to blink away the building tears. "It's not like I thought you were in love with me." Her breath caught as he sat silently behind her. She pushed off the ground, ignoring her name on his lips._

"_You're finished, right? I'm going." She said as she tried to walk away. But her feet were like lead, weighing her to the ground._

"_What I'd like to say is this:" He paused for a moment as if collecting his thoughts. The short seconds between his words were like torture, she wanted to get away before her heart could break further._

"_If the battle with Naraku comes to an end, the curse of my Kazaana is broken, and I'm still alive," Her heart ached, she didn't want to hear this, his voice was to soothing. She loved him too much. She needed to leave, but his next words stopped her heart cold._

"_At that time, will you live with me…" Her head shot up as her breath hitched in her chest._

"_And bear my child?" She gasped. Tears finally falling down her cheeks._

.

_-8-8-8-8-8-_

.

A stray tear dripped into the water around her, causing a ripple to break the calm surface. Her eyes slowly opened as her head began to pound. Why was this happening to her? 'Am I going crazy?' She asked herself. How could she be having these flashes of the stranger Miroku, as if she knew him? As if she had lost her memories? And if she had lost her memories, then why was it only the memories of this man that evaded her? She couldn't tell if these images were hers or if she was seeing something made up.

She lifted her head to the now darkening sky as she tried to think.

.

_-8-8-8-8-8-_

.

Kagome had woken up to find Sango already gone and Miroku's sleeping bag tidily rolled up in the corner. She quietly walked outside to find a hurt looking Miroku standing in the middle of the street. Kirara circled his feet, mewling her concern. She rushed over to him and looked up into his pain filled eyes.

"Oh Miroku, what's wrong?" She asked, almost sure she knew what his answer was going to be.

"It's Sango. I woke to find her kneeling in front of me. She looked as if she were back to being my Sango…" His voice drifted off as his eyes gazed out towards the woods. Kagome's heart ached for him. If Inuyasha had forgotten about her she would be devastated. She desperately wanted to fix this for him, for Sango, but she knew that she couldn't. Only he could make Sango remember him.

"You should go find her. Try to talk to her again." She smiled up at him. "Maybe you can figure this out together." She squeezed his shoulder reassuringly before giving him a light shove towards the forest.

It had taken him quite a while to find her. He had looked pretty much everywhere. The well, Goshinboku, even back at the wrecked clearing from yesterday's battle. Finally he stumbled upon her bathing in the nearby hot springs. He had quickly hidden behind a group of bushes as he looked out at his love. She sat back in the water, eyes closed, a single tear streaking down her face. He breathed a sigh of relief now that she was there before his eyes. He had been worried that maybe she had run off, but here she was. He smirked slightly at the irony of how he had found her. He had forgotten how heavenly her bathing figure was.

He remembered the things she had said soon after his proposal.

.

_-8-8-8-8-8-_

.

_She sat beside him in the grass, her head leaning against his shoulder. His hand had strayed to her backside but she hadn't swatted it away, and had yet to smack him. She lifted her head and turned a smile towards him._

"_Miroku you have to promise me something." She said, her expression turning serious. He pulled her closer to him and smiled._

"_Anything." He said, his joy of her acceptance making him willing to do anything and everything for her._

"_You have to promise me you'll stop groping other girls. And you have to stop peaking at me while I bathe, because after we get married you and I will be…" She trailed off as her face turned red. He loved it when she blushed and he loved her too much to lose her. He grabbed her hand in his and kissed it lovingly._

"_I promise with all of my heart, my dearest Sango." He stated. She smiled then giggled and kissed him on the lips. She turned and leaned back into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her._

.

_-8-8-8-8-8-_

.

He smiled as he remembered that day. They had sat together for hours before Inuyasha had broken free of Kagome and disturbed them. He wanted to laugh at the memory of Inuyasha's interruption, but he couldn't seem to muster up the strength. His heart ached and he wanted to cry. He may never be close to Sango again. He may never hold the woman he loved in his arms. His arms twitched as if they knew they would never be wrapped around his love.

He sighed as he looked down. He should leave. He couldn't break his promise, even if she didn't remember. He got up and walked away.

Sango sighed as she rose from the water to dry herself off. Her head still ached but she was starting to feel better physically. Her ankle no longer throbbed, she realized as she dressed. She started back towards the hut when she heard a noise from the bushes to her left. It sounded like someone was retreating. Had someone been watching her? She ran into the brush, spotting someone's retreating form, she grabbed the shoulder of the peeping tom. She spun him around angrily and gasped when Miroku's eyes met hers. She blushed furiously as he stared down at her and she automatically smacked him hard across the face.

"How could you? Even after you promised me that you would never…" She gasped and her hand flew up to cover her mouth. What had she just said? She was confused at her words yet they seemed so familiar. Miroku stared blankly at her, caressing his bruised cheek. Tears burst into her eyes again as she pushed passed him and ran back towards the hut.

.

_-8-8-8-8-8-_

.

**Alrighty, another chapter in the dust. I have the day off tomorrow so after I'm done running some errands I'll come back and probably write another chapter. Hope all of you invisible friends enjoyed the chapter and I look forward to seeing your invisible reviews. Night night! :3**


	5. 5 Her Decision

**Good morning all of my darling invisible friends! I have decided that I am going to write a short chapter before I leave to run my errands for the day. I will also be writing another chapter later tonight that will bring us fully up to speed with the old version of this story. Now for those of you who haven't read the old version yet, or would like to re-read it, please do so soon. I will be deleting the old unfinished story most likely tomorrow evening. Anyways please enjoy the short chappie.**

.

_-8-8-8-8-8-_

.

_Chapter 5: Her Decision_

.

_-8-8-8-8-8-_

.

Miroku stood stunned in the forest, Sango just having run off on him yet again. He absently rubbed his aching cheek as her words reverberated through his head. Had she really remembered saying those words before? Or had they simply slipped from her subconscious? He shook his head, clearing his thoughts and chased after her retreating form.

.

_-8-8-8-8-8-_

.

Sango dashed head long towards the hut. She ignored the man chasing her and calling out her name. She ignored the confused glances of the villagers she raced by as she finally burst into the hut.

Kagome's head whipped up as Sango dashed in. Tears poured down the girl's face, her features screwed up in what could only be described as confusion. She dropped the arrow she had been working on and rose to meet her friend. Walking quickly to Sango's side she wrapped the poor shaking girl in her arms and shushed quietly. Smoothing her hands down her sister's back, trying to calm her.

Sango's shoulders shook as she let herself cry into Kagome's shirt, tears soaking the fabric. She didn't know what to do anymore. It hurt every time she even tried to think of Miroku, and from the looks of it she was hurting the poor man as well. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she figure it all out? Her head was aching as she searched for her answers.

Kagome continued to rub the girl's back as her heart breaking sobs quieted. Before she could say anything, Sango pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I just need to rest for a bit." She said in a quiet almost broken voice. Moving away from the soothing presence of her dear friend, Sango crawled into her sleeping bag. She closed her eyes and ignored the world around her as she sank into her own thoughts.

She was not only hurting herself with these stupid questions, but she was worrying her friends as well. That fact was clear from the way they quietly gathered their things and left her to her thoughts. She cried silently into her pillow as images she couldn't quite remember danced in her over tired mind.

She needed to clear her head. Maybe it would be best if she were to leave. Not only would it give her time to sort out these odd visions and memories, but it would probably be a relief to her friends. She didn't want to hurt them, but every time she cried or worried about something, they noticed and they began to worry as well. Not to mention, that if she left she would no longer see Miroku and he would no longer cloud her mind.

With that thought an ache filled her chest. Even thinking about leaving was painful, but as time went on she was sure the pain would lessen and disappear. Either that or maybe she would remember everything and she could come back.

That's what she would do then. In the morning she would wake before the others and leave. She needed to be away, needed to be alone in order to sort out her mind. With her mind finally made up, she drifted into a deep sleep.

.

_-8-8-8-8-8-_

.

Miroku had raced into the village after Sango, apologizing to a man as he bumped past him. As the hut came into view he saw Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippou sitting across the road. He walked slowly up to them and dropped down beside Shippou.

"Miroku are you ok? Sango looks really sad and you do too." The boy stated as he turned towards the monk. Miroku looked down at him and forced a small smile.

"We'll be alright Shippou. Don't worry your little head." He smiled as he rubbed the boy's hair. Shippou just nodded before returning to his drawing.

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at their dear friend. Obviously things were still wrong and they were worried that maybe things wouldn't work themselves out. Inuyasha's hand absently sought out Kagome's and he squeezed it reassuringly.

After a while they all decided to head back in for the night. Sango's sleeping bag had been pulled to the right side of the entrance and her even breaths ruffled the stray strands hanging in front of her face. As the rest of the gang set up their beds, Miroku kneeled down beside his love. God he loved her. His chest ached as he smiled down at her sleeping form. He gently brushed the strands of hair in her face behind her ear and sighed before getting up. Quietly, as not to disturb his now sleeping comrades, he set up his own sleeping bag and drifted off into a restless slumber.

.

_-8-8-8-8-8-_

.

The sun had barely risen in the sky when Sango's eyes fluttered open. Sitting up she took a deep breath and let it slowly out in a big sigh. Kirara stood up and stretched beside her, rubbing her soft fur along Sango's arm. Her gaze rested on the sleeping figure of the man who clouded and confused her mind. With another big sigh, she pushed herself up and went about silently collecting her things.

As she finally slung Hiraikotsu onto her back, she turned to take one last look at her friends. This was for the best. She couldn't stay any longer without hurting them anymore then she already had. Her heart broke as she took in the sight of Miroku sleeping quietly in the corner.

Wiping away the tear that had traveled down her cheek, she signalled to Kirara that it was time to go. The neko demon jumped silently onto Sango's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek affectionately as the pair left the hut.

.

_-8-8-8-8-8-_

.

**Ok done. Thanks my dear invisies for reading this short chapter. I shall post again in a few. Please leave more invisible reviews. Thankies! =^.^=**


End file.
